


Колоды Карт

by Ver1o1nika (Verlisa)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver1o1nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандомная Битва 2011. Команда Eyeshield 21. Задание - карточная игра "Мафия".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Из арта

Артер - [Sideburn004](http://sideburn004.deviantart.com/).

  
   
 

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
   
  
   
  
 


	2. Из манги

  
   
  
   
  
   


  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   


  
 


End file.
